clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Basherdash
=Introduction= The number one sport in the Great Republic of Roumion is Basherdash. Clorencia City itself fields multiple school teams, six amateur teams and two pro teams, The Clorencia City Sky Hunters and the Clorencia Imperials. =History= The first games of Basherdash are lost to history, but a game like it was played at least 400 years ago across Roumion. The first recognizable game of Basherdash was documented 350 years ago between two teams in the countryside. The early games were very vigorous and the players didn't wear the armor and protection that they do today. It wasn't unusual for a game to result in several casualties and the occasional death. Back then, Basherdash wasn't really a game, but a way of "peacefully" resolving conflict between two peoples. After the New Dawn Revolution, Basherdash was made "safer" and rules put into place to reduce the number of injuries that peppered the original version of the game. The game was encouraged in schools, and the best players were typically either recruited by pro teams or by the Republican Army. 50 years ago, a "girls" version of Basherdash was created that used a softer dasher ball and didn't need the heavy armor of mens Basherdash. =The Game= As comparison, Basherdash is a cross between Badminton, Cricket, and Lacrosse. The goal of the game is to put the dasher ball into the other team's goal and score more points than the other team, while not letting the dasher to hit the ground and not get your teeth knocked out by another player swinging at the dasher. Terms *'Dasher': A 3" (79mm) hide-covered ball with a plume of feathers out of one end. The interior is made up of twine dipped in gutta-percha and wrapped tightly around a small 10mm lead shot. In a typical game, there are two dashers in play. *'Pitch': A grass field, 48 yards long by 36 yards wide. The goals are at the long ends of the pitch, and the pitch is further divided into quarters. *'Basherdash Bat': This specialised bat is shaped something like a paddle, consisting of a long, padded handle similar to - but sturdier than - that of a tennis racquet, which is usually cylindrical in shape. This widens into the blade of the bat, a wider wooden block flat on one side and with a V-shaped ridge on the other to provide greater air flow in the follow through and greater strength to the over-all bat. The flat side (the front of the bat) is used to hit the dasher. The point at which the handle widens into the blade is known as the shoulder of the bat, and the bottom of the blade is known as the toe of the bat. The rules of the game limit the size of the bat to not more than 38" (965 mm) long and the blade may not be more than 4.25" (108 mm) wide. Bats typically weigh from 2 lb 8 oz to 3 lb (1.1 to 1.4 kg) though there is no standard. The handle is usually covered with a gutta-percha or cloth sleeve to enhance grip and the face of the bat may have a protective varnish. The bat comes in different forms depending on the player using it: **'Fieldman Bat': This is the style of bat most commonly associated with Basherdash and is used the Forward Guards on the pitch. **'Lead Goalie Bat': This bat is double ended and is used by the Lead Goalie on the team. The paddle ends are shorter, only 26" long, but the overall length of the Lead Goalie bat is 72" (1.828m). **'Sinister Goalie Bat': This bat is used by the Sinister Goalie and it is single ended, but the end is curved and bent slightly to the left. **'Dexter Goalie Bat': This bat is used by the Dexter Goalie and it is single ended, but the end is curved and bent slightly to the right. *'Fieldman': Either a Forward Rusher, Rear Rusher, or Forward Rear Rusher player. **'Forward Rusher': There are two Forward Rushers on each team and they are placed on the opposing team's side of the pitch at the start of play and cannot cross into their own rear pitch during play. Doing so is a blue card offense. They are the only players that can score a point on the opposing team. **'Rear Rusher': There are four Rear Rushers on the team and they play defensively during play. They cannot cross the meridian of the pitch during the play or gain a blue card. **'Forward Rear Rusher': There are three Forward Rear Rushers on a team and travel between the rear areas of either team, but cannot enter the opposing team's rear pitch (gain a green card penalty), or their own rear pitch (gain a blue card penalty). *'Goal': A triangular patch of ground at one end of the pitch. It is 6' on each side, with the base pointing into the pitch and the point pointed out. Each vertex of the triangle is marked by a 7' wooden pole, typically padded. Only the goalies can enter the goal. Any other player entering the goal receives a blue card. *'Lead Goalie': Positioned in front of the goal, the Lead Goalie tries to keep the dasher from landing in the goal using only his bat. *'Sinister Goalie': Positioned to the left of the goal, the Sinister Goalie protects the approach to the goal from the left. Typically, the Sinister Goalie is right handed. *'Dexter Goalie': Positioned to the left of the goal, the Dexter Goalie protects the approach to the goal from the left. Typically, the Dexter Goalie is left handed. *'Bowler': Each team has one Bowler. Only the bowler can put a "dead" or grounded dasher, back into play, using only his hands. He has full access to the entire pitch. *'Basher': Each team has 2 Bashers. These are the only players who can catch and immediately throw the dasher to another team member. They wear heavy padded arm guards and gloves, since they are sometimes are snatching the dasher out of the air in front of a moving bat. They have full access to the pitch except for inside either goals. *'Wardens': These heavily armored individuals are the referees for the game and hand out penalty cards to players that infract the rules of the game. **'Green Cards': The lowest penalty, each green card allows the opposing team to take a penalty shot at the goal from the meridian. These are typically handed out for minor infractions of the rules. **'Blue Cards': The middle penalty, it is handed for major rule infractions. Each blue card allows a penalty shot by the opposing team from the penalized team's Rear line. **'Black Cards': The highest penalty, typically handed out to players who have injured other players during the course of play. The infracting player is ejected from the game and an automatic goal is recorded for the opposing team. The player's team must now play a man short of the pitch. The Play of the Game A Basherdash match consists of four, 20 minute Semesters, with the teams changing the ends of the pitch with each Semester. Each Semester starts with a bowl by each team's Bowler from the Bowler's pitch. The Bowler must bowl the dasher into the opposing team's side of the pitch. The Bashers and Rushers then try to gain control of the dasher and deliver it to their Forward Rushers, while at the same time block the opposing team's Forward Rushers from scoring. If a dasher goes dead, either by landing on the ground and stop moving, or passing out of bounds, a Bowler runs for the dasher and then bowls it back into the pitch, towards the Bowler's Pitch. If a goal is scored, the Bowler from the team that scored takes possession of the dasher and bowls the dasher from the Bowler's Pitch as he would at the beginning of a Semester. To be continued Category:World Category:Sports